Silhouette
by PinKLabeL
Summary: Fix. Kalau penasaran, silahkan dibaca. That's why, I'm here. Sekedar memberi kabar, bahwa sebagai shipper KaiSoo tak selalu baik-baik saja. Setelah sekian lama, setelah tidak menunjukkan tanda apa-apa. But, I'm all here.


**Silhouette**

Ketika tatapan tajam itu menembus dadanya, satu perasaan magis menyedot stagnasinya. Ia limbung, mendadak ingin jatuh. Tapi inilah saatnya ia berkomentar, bukan untuk siapapun melainkan dirinya sendiri. Seduhan _latte_ panasnya menghambar, kepulan asap tak lagi berdiam disana. Sedang jemarinya masih melingkar di cangkir putih itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Seseorang memanggil namanya, sangat jelas tapi ia enggan mendapati bahwa ada orang lain yang menyaksikan keterpurukan—patah hatinya. "Aku bosan melihatmu harus melamun dengan wajah nanar menghadap ke jendela,"

Namun, tangan yang semula asik di atas meja, telah berpindah menyangga dagu.

Helaan nafas terdengar pasrah, "Kau boleh saja bosan, Chanyeol-ie. Tapi, aku sudah kehilangan harapan, aku kehilangan hidupku dan cinta ini benar-benar menyes—"

"Sssh, jangan terlalu puitisseolah-olah kau peran utama dalam drama picisan."

Chanyeol ikut bergabung dan duduk diseberang Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati ekspresi pemuda mungil yang biasanya sangat menggemaskan tapi setahun belakangan ini—selalu—menyembunyikan keremukan hatinya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Bahwa segala rumor yang di _setting_ agensi, memang untuk menaikkan popularitas." Kyungsoo beralih memandang Chanyeol lamat-lamat. "Tapi, aku bisa tahu dengan sangat jelas, bahwa dibalik itu, Kai dan—uhuk—Krystal mulai terlibat cinta sedang aku tidak berhak, menjadi benalu diantara mereka."

Chanyeol berdeham guna mencairkan suasana, ia merasa sahabatnya ini sudah terkontaminasi omongan public atau ia memang sudah sangat hiperbolik. Tapi, benar. Chanyeol tidak meragukan Kyungsoo soal Kai. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Kai, si penari _tan_ itu.

"Solusinya,"

"Aku tidak bertanya solusi, Chanyeol."

"Tapi, kau harus tahu dan—"

"Ya," Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku memang harus _move on_."

Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan apa solusi yang ia punya. Kalau memang Kyungsoo sudah tahu, itu berarti ia sengaja tak ingin melakukannya, kan?

"Kau kira itu hal yang mudah? Sementara aku begitu menginginkannya dan—"

 _Kring._

Bel nyaring itu terdengar saat pintunya didorong. Seketika menghentikan ocehan Kyungsoo dan pandangan Chanyeol tertarik mengarah ke balik punggung Kyungsoo, ada Kai disana.

"Oh, astaga. Kenapa kau panjang umur sekali, Kai?"

Kai merasa bingung tapi Kyungsoo disana merasa kakinya sedang dipasung.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Kai bertanya dan dasar bodohnya Chanyeol, laki-laki itu malah mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum selebar lima jari. "Ya ampun, tadinya aku mau membuat kopi saja tapi—ah, baiklah, lanjutkan saja." Kai hendak pergi dari ruangan itu—atau buru-buru menghindari Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dan menarik lengan Kai. "Aku saja yang pergi. Kau," tuding Chanyeol, "—selesaikan saja dengannya." tunjuknya menggunakan isyarat kepala pada Kyungsoo.

"Selesaikan? A—apa—ya! Chanyeol Hyung!" Kai berteriak dibelakang punggung Kyungsoo dan ia mulai mengkerut begitu menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan laki-laki kepunyaan orang itu disini. "Ahh. Kenapa dia kabur segala, sih?" Kai mengusak rambutnya hingga pandanggannya menelisik kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin pergi tapi langkah kaki Kai sudah lebih dulu mengahancurkan niatnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kai memulai, "Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara—ehm, empat mata begini." Ia menyambung dengan tawa renyah seperti biasa.

"Jongin, ah, salah-salah. Aku tidak berhak memanggilmu itu dan seharusnya aku juga tidak boleh menatapmu, menyentuhmu, bahkan merindukanmu adalah hal yang paling parah."

Meski tergagap, Kyungsoo lega ia berhasil mengungkapkan sedikit kerapuhannya.

Tapi, hal yang tak diduganya, Kai malah menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang dibiarkan diatas meja. Kyungsoo mendelik dan secara sadar berusaha melepaskan diri dan mengontrol laju kupu-kupu di perutnya. Ada dua sisi lain berbeda yang mendobraknya.

"Siapa yang melarangmu melakukan itu semua, Hyung?" Kai menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku justru kehilangan dirimu yang seutuhnya, aku juga merindukanmu hanya saja—itu terasa sulit."

Bagi Kyungsoo, dengan hanya memandang wajah Kai, rasa sakit dihatinya luruh dan kini berubah menjadi tetesan airmata.

" _Ulljima._ " Kai tersenyum, "Kalau aku baik-baik saja, maka kau juga harus baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya, lalu tertawa kecut. "Jongin-ah. Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai Krystal?"

Laki-laki itu segera menunduk begitu Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang paling ia hindari. Beberapa memori manis dicampur kesan duka mendadak berputar di benak Kai dan nama Kyungsoo menggores batinnya.

Ia tahu ia juga punya luka yang menganga selebar milik Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Hyung."

"Kau bohong!"

Kyungsoo menyambar cepat, tangisannya tak tereda lagi.

"Kau melupakan semuanya dan menuruti perintah agensi kita, lalu kau membuangku begitu saja dan kini mendeklarasikan betapa kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Kai merasa ia adalah manusia terlaknat sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada janji dengan Krystal. Jadi, sampai nanti di ruang latihan."

Seperti itu cara Kai untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih bahagia. Ia sadar ini salah, ia tahu bahwa ini sama dengan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tapia pa boleh buat, hatinya tak bisa dibagi dua.

Krystal juga berperan penting menggantikan Kyungsoo cepat atau lambat.

Kai benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, ia biarkan Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya, meraung tak beralasan dan merosot di lantai. Kai ingin peduli, tapi rasanya ia harus segera kabur begitu Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka tahu, ini semua karena Kai. Senyum yang sengaja dibuat Kyungsoo sama rapuhnya dengan senyum yang ia buat.

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi, Hyung." Kai melirik sebentar, "Jadi, berbahagialah."

-ooo-

-uhuk-

Halo, semuanya ^^ *canggung* lama tidak bertemu ^^

Masih dengan author yang sama, yang sudah berjuang penuh untuk menghempas *ceileh* rasa terkhianati oleh KaiKrystal. Jadi, drabble ini selesai dibuat tanpa waktu lama. Dengan mengumpulkan segala kesesakan. Author persembahkan cerita polosan ini/pundung/.

Bukan benar-benar comeback. Masih tidak tau kapan akan comeback.

Mungkin setelah kabar Kai dan Krystal putus.

Astaga. Fans macam apa aku. Sudah tak menyentuh dunia exo selama setahun? Atau dua tahun? Aku juga tak menyentuh dunia fanfiction yang mungkin peminatnya sudah berkurang. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kenyataan terlalu pahit untuk disaksikan/

Anyway, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Kalian ngga akan ngerti. Jadi buat kalian yang mau berkomentar atau mungkin mau meluapkan kerinduan/pede/ ke author, dipersilahkan.

Gut bai.

Maybe we will meet in another fic.

Fighting!


End file.
